


No Ordinary Ring

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Chekov, Gaila - Nipple Rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Ring

The first few days, Pavel found it hard to work. He was always paranoid that they'd be noticeable, despite wearing patches over them, or that his fellow crewmates could tell he was was flushed more than normal. 

They still ached, but it was a good ache. And true to his word, as soon as his shift was over, he'd remove the patches, letting the fabric rub against his nipples, forever hard due to the platinum rings piercing each. But it was worth it, for as soon as he reached his quarters, Gaila would pounce.

She'd begin with a needy kiss, which he responded to immediately, and then by rubbing her own breasts against his chest. He groaned and broke away from her, needing to feel her skin against his as he stripped.

But she's faster than him, and as soon as his rings are seen, her mouth greedily attacks one, sucking and pulling, and the sensation goes straight to his cock. 

Even weeks after, Pavel finds it hard to work, his nipples blessedly sore all the time, but if he's just a little faster by the end of the shift, grinning more, no one seems to say a word.


End file.
